Rica Matsumoto
Rica Matsumoto (松本 梨香, born on November 30, 1968) is a Japanese actress, voice actress, and J pop singer. She was born in Yokohama, Japan. Her name is also sometimes romanized as Rika Matsumoto. She was a founding member of vocal supergroup JAM Project. After early stage work, she began both voice acting and singing careers. The most popular role by Rica is Ash Ketchum, the main character of the anime series Pokémon. She also had a duo role in the Yu-Gi-Oh series as Ryo Bakura and Yami Bakura, due to the death of her predecessor Yo Inoue. As such, Matsumoto has taken on roles for young boys. Matsumoto also performs the songs for many of the openings for the Japanese version of the Pokémon anime. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Ai to Yuki no Pig Girl Tonde Burin – Keiko Kuroha & Pig Session (4 Episodes) *Astro Boy (2003 version) – Reno *Azuki chan (movie) – Midori "Jidama" Kodama *Azuki chan – Midori "Jidama" Kodama *Bakuen Campus Guardress (OVA) – Hazumi Jinno *Black Jack – Yuki Nakajima (Ep. 2) *Black Jack – Jun (Karte 18) & Satoru (Karte 33) *Blue Remains (movie) – Sari *Bomber Man & Bidaman Bakugaiden V – Witchy *Bomberman Bidaman Bakugaiden – Shiringe *Bomberman Jetters – Misty *The Brave Fighter of Legend Da Garn – Takasugi Seiji *Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 – Young Hyuga Kojiro *Case Closed – Reiko Kujou (Ep. 297 & 298) & Usui Ritsuko (Ep. 199) *City Hunter '91 – Sonia Field (Ep. 8 & 9) *Dirty Pair Flash (OVA) – Kei *Dna Sights 999.9 (movie) – Moriki *Dokkiri Doctor – Tomoko Asaoka *Don Don Domel to Ron – Blacky *Dragon Drive – Mukai *Fake (OVA) – Bikky *Final Fantasy Legend of the Crystals (OVA) – Plitz *Fortune Dogs – Pochi *Futatsu no Kurumi (special) – Shoukichi Taniguchi *Ganbarist! Shun – Mariko *Gatchaman (OVA) – Jinpei the Swallow (G 4) *Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger – Jin Hyuuga (Ep. 17) *The Gokusen – Shizuka Fujiyama *Gravion Zwei – Professor Barnett *Gun Frontier – Sinunora *Hanada Shonen shi – Kiyohei & Madam Catherine (Ep. 9) *Heisei Inu Monogatari Bow – Additional Voice *Heisei Tensai Bakabon – Additional Voice *Hidamari no Ki – Okon *Hikarian Great Railroad Protector – Hikarian Princess (Ep. 86 & 87) *Humanity Has Declined – Doc (Ep. 8) *Hunter X Hunter (special) – Gon Freecss *Idol Fighter Su Chi Pai (OVA) – Lemonpai *If I See You in My Dreams (OVA) – Namiko Isobe *If I See You in My Dreams – Namiko Isobe *Ikenai Boy (OVA) – Natsuko Nakahara *Jugo Shonen Hyoryuki Kaizokujima DE! Daiboken (movie) – Dorian *Kaiketsu Zorro – Bernardo/Zorro Jr. *Karasu Tengu Kabuto – Hanamaru *Kietachan Akazukin chan (movie) – Additional Voice *Kinyoru, Abe Reiji Heikinteki Salaryman no Ijo na Nichijo – Female characters *Kogyo Aika Volley Boys (OVA) – Ryo *Lil' Red Riding Hood Cha Cha (OVA) – Poppy *Lupin III Missed by a Dollar (special) – Sandi Fishburne *Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (OVA) – Chihiro Kawai *Magical Project S – Chihiro/Mrs. Suh (Ep. 16 & 17) *Mahou no Angel Sweet Mint – Graham *Mama wa Poyopoyo Saurus ga Osuki – Miki Poyota *MapleStory – Podu *Master Keaton – Eliah (Ep. 26) *Master of Mosquiton '99 – Kurusu (Ep. 15) *Matchless Raijin Oh (OVA) – Jin Hyuuga *Matchless Raijin Oh – Aiko Shimada (2nd) & Hyuuga Jin *MD Geist (OVA) – Vaiya (Director's cut) *Metropolis (movie) – Female customer *Mewtwo Kakusei e no Prologue (special) – Ash *Miracle Giants Domu kun – Hideo *Miyuki chan in Wonderland (OVA) – Sumire *MM! – Girl A (Ep. 1, 5 & 8), Girl with Yoshioka (Ep. 3), MFC Member A (Ep. 9), Waitress A (Ep. 12) & Yuno's Friend A (Ep. 2) *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam – Haro, Renda De Paloma & Warren Trace *Moero! Top Striker – Julian *Moldiver (OVA) – Nozomu Ozora *Morita san wa Mukuchi (OVA) – Narration *Mukamuka Paradise – Hazuki Shiberia *My Dear Marie (OVA) – Hibiki *Naruto – Suzumebachi Kamizuru *Neuro Supernatural Detective – Ayumi Kaku *New Cutey Honey (OVA) – Chokkei Hayami *Ninja Scroll – Nekobe *Ninja Slayer From Animation – Laomoto Chiba (Ep. 22) *Ninku – Fusuke Ninku *Ninku Knife no Bohyo (movie) – Fusuke *Ninku the Movie – Fusuke Ninku *Now and Then, Here and There – Sis *Obocchama kun – Taizo Binbo *Okusama wa Maho Shojo – Freya *Ore wa Chokkaku – Nicopin *Osomatsu kun Season 2 – Choromatsu Matsuno & Ichimatsu Matsuno (1st Voice) *Outlaw Star – James 'Jim' Hawking *Paradise Kiss – Young George (Ep. 10) *Patlabor the Mobile Police – Additional Voice *Perfect Blue (movie) – Rumi *Phantom Quest Corp. (OVA) – Ayaka Kisaragi *The Piano Forest (movie) – Daigaku Kanehira *Pikachu and Pichu (movie) – Ash *Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (movie) – Ash *Pikachu's Summer Vacation (movie) – Ash *Pocket Monster XY Pikachu the Movie 1 Jikan Special – Ash *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl – Ash *Pocket Monsters Pikachu no Fuyuyasumi (OVA) – Ash *Pocket Monsters Pikachu no Fuyuyasumi 2000 (OVA) – Ash *Pokémon – Ash, Sakaki's Persian & Nyarth (Ep. 70) *Pokemon 2000 The Movie – Ash *Pokemon 3 The Movie – Ash *Pokemon 4Ever (movie) – Ash *Pokemon Advance – Sakaki's Persian & Ash *Pokémon Chronicles – Ash *Pokemon Heroes Latias & Latios (movie) – Ash *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (movie) – Ash *Pokémon Sun & Moon – Ash *Pokémon Sunday (live action TV) – Ash *Pokémon the Movie Black Victini and Reshiram – Ash *Pokémon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction – Ash *Pokémon the Movie Genesect and the Legend Awakened – Ash *Pokémon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages – Ash *Pokémon the Movie I Choose You! – Ash *Pokémon the Movie Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice – Ash *Pokémon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel – Ash *Pokémon the Movie White Victini and Zekrom – Ash *Pokémon XY – Ash *Pokémon XY & Z – Ash *Pokémon Zoroark Master of Illusions (movie) – Ash *Pokémon Arceus and the Jewel of Life (movie) – Ash *Pokémon: Black and White – Ash *Pokémon: Black and White Rival Destinies – Ash *Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (movie) – Ash *Pokémon: Giratina & The Sky Warrior (movie) – Ash *Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker (movie) – Ash *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (movie) – Ash *Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns (special) – Ash & Persian *Pokemon: The First Movie – Ash *Pokemon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon (special) – Ash *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (movie) – Ash *The Prince of Tennis – Hannah (Ep. 130 & 131) *Princess Minerva – Kesley Uruga *Pygmalio – Leon *Ranma ½ – Additional Voice (Ep. 11) *Roujin Z (movie) – Satoh Tomoe *Ruin Explorers Fam & Ihrie (OVA) – Rahsya *Sgt. Frog – Yamato (Ep. 173) *Shamanic Princess (OVA) – Graham & Japolo *Shinesman (OVA) – Youta Matsumoto *Shutsugeki! Machine Robo Rescue (TV) as Charmy Sato (Ep. 10 & 27) *Sol Bianca The Legacy (OVA) as April *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) as Piano-man; Rakugaki Kozou *Soreike! Anpanman: Lyrical Magical Mahō no Gakkō (movie) as Ririka *Soul Hunter (TV) as Raishinshi *Space Oz no Bōken (TV) as Baby Dinosaur *Star Ocean EX (TV) as Opera Vectra *Stitch to Suna no Wakusei (special) as Zuruko *Stitch!: Itazura Alien no Daibōken (TV) as Zuruko Sasuga *Stitch!: Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi (TV) as Zuruko *Super Robot Wars OG: The Inspector (TV) as Ricarla “Carla” Borgnine *Takarajima Memorial - Yūnagi to Yobareta Otoko (OVA) as Child *Trigun (TV) as Kaite *Twin Signal (OVA) as Nobuhiko Otoi *Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger (live-action TV) as Masako "Miyabi" Yamada (Ep. 5) *Vandread (TV) as Fanita (Ep 9) *Vandread: The Second Stage (TV) as Fanieta (Ep. 9) *Wasimo (TV) as Wasimo *Weather Report Girl (OVA) as Keiko Nakadai *Wrestler Gundan Ginga-hen Seisenshi Robin Jr. (TV) as Tsuyoshi D *X (movie) as Nataku *Yona Yona Penguin (movie) as Devil 1 *Yoshimoto Muchikko Monogatari (TV) as Hanakamakirimomoko *You're Under Arrest (TV) as Futaba Aoi *You're Under Arrest Second Season (TV) as Futaba Aoi *You're Under Arrest Specials as Futaba Aoi *You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle (TV) as Futaba Aoi *You're Under Arrest: No Mercy! (OVA) as Futaba Aoi *You're Under Arrest: The Motion Picture as Futaba Aoi *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Kiyoshi Mitarai/Seaman *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie as Koashura *Yu-Gi-Oh! as Ryo Bakura (Ep. 50 – 224), Yami Bakura & Thief Bakura (Part 5: The Pharoah's Memory) *Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (movie 2016) as Ryo Bakura & Yami Bakura (flashback) Anime Films Songs Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Brave Fencer Musashi – Musashi *Kingdom Hearts II – Megara *Lunar Eternal Blue – Nall *Lunar 2 Eternal Blue Complete – Nall Quotes Knownable Roles *'Ash Ketchum' in Pokémon *'Ryo Bakura' in Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Yami Bakura' in Yu-Gi-Oh! Trivia *Her bloodtype is O'''. *Her hobbies are. *Her star sign is a '''Sagittarius. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES